When Worlds Collide
by IsabelleAuthor
Summary: A collaboration of one shots/drabbles that Phyllis and I have created. One by one we intend to pit Hylian against Hybrid, Ghost against Goron! The result? Chaos and hilarity ensues!


Izzy: HEY! This is Izzy! And I'm here to tell you about this one shot series that I'm creating...

Phyllis: Excuse me?

Izzy: Phyllis? What are you doing here?

Phyllis: What do you mean 'What am I doing here?' This is my story too!

~Phyllis now has Izzy in a choke hold~

Izzy: O.O Oh! Yeah...OUR story.

Phyllis: ~growls~ You got that right!

Izzy: *breathing heavily* Okay! Anyway! This one shot takes place in Skyward Sword. We felt it was the best environment for these two particular characters.

Phyllis: If you haven't played the game, you'll want to look up Goddess Cube, Skyward Strike, and Fi. ALL ELSE IS IRRELEVANT!

Izzy: You didn't have to...~Phyllis squeezes tighter~Ugh! You...can...let...go...of...me...now...

Phyllis: Oops! Sorry! ~drops Izzy~ Just a little sisterly love! Anywho, we hope you enjoy the story.

Izzy: *cough cough* Yeah! Please...

Disclaimer: By Izzy- Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight...I wish I may, I wish I might...

Phyllis: WILL YOU GET ON WITH IT?

Izzy: Have the wish I wish tonight... ~Phyllis beats head against the wall~ I wish I owned the Zelda games...DANG!

Goblin of Labyrinth: That's not it! What was that rubbish?

Phyllis: And we also don't own Danny Phantom!

* * *

Sword at the ready, Link stood glaring at the figure before him. Never had he faced such a foe. It was small, around the same size as that fortune teller, Sparrot, and about as stocky too. It had blue skin and red eyes, its head was covered by an odd cap and its body covered by a shirt and overalls, much the same as Gondo wore. Add to that a pair of thick gloves and the creature seemed ill-suited to the harsh environment of Eldin Volcano. He was sure it had to be one of Ghirahim's minions and, right now, it was in his way.

His mind raced back to how this all started….

Fi had informed him he could dowse for more items. He had spent the last three weeks gathering as many tools as he could to use against Ghirahim when next they met. Three weeks of climbing hills, jumping rivers, and running across quicksand. Three weeks of listening to that annoying beeping as he grew closer to each target. Just today, he had climbed the whole of Eldin Volcano, only to find that he had dropped in at the wrong bird statute, which, unfortunately, would require that he would have to jump over a very large chasm from a very short ledge. Yet, jump he did and nearly had a heart attack when he almost missed. True, Fi had suggested a thirty percent chance of that happening, but it made the event no less terrifying. There was his prize: one of the last goddess cubes he would have to find. After all that searching, all those trials, all the pain he had gone through (He would have to be sure to purchase some burn cream in addition to heart potions once he returned to Skyloft), and after all those hardships, there it was, before him. Waiting for him. He began to pull his sword from his scabbard. After all, he knew he had to strike the cube to retrieve it.

That's when it happened.

Out of nowhere, this creature had appeared, floating before the cube he had worked so hard to find.

"BEWARE!" it shouted, "For I am the Box Ghost, and soon your large blue squareness shall be mine!"

It took Link a moment to figure out that the creature was referring to the goddess cube, not him. His eyes widened.

_Oh no!_ He thought. _He is NOT taking that goddess cube! After all that work, this creature is NOT taking that cube!_

"Master," Fi said, appearing suddenly, "I believe there is a ninety-five percent chance that this being intends to remove the goddess cube from this area."

"Not today!" Link growled, his hand tightening around his sword.

"At first glance, Master," Fi continued, "There appears to be an eighty-five percent chance of your defeating this creature in battle."

"Really?" Link inquired. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," said Fi, tilting her head to one side as if sizing up the situation, "it appears to be entirely unarmed and greatly lacking in intelligence. There is still a thirty percent chance it possesses great power despite these attributes, however, so I would advise caution."

"What do you suggest?"

"I believe a skyward strike would suffice to begin with."

Link's lips curled into a devious smile.

"So we're talking a bit of good-old hack-and-slash?"

"Affirmative."

Up to this point, the 'Box Ghost', as the glowing creature had called itself, had been busily inspecting the cube, all the while completely ignoring the two. Though irritated about that, Link wasn't at all surprised because he knew that, for some odd reason, monsters never paid attention to him if they were far enough away, in spite of the fact that they both could clearly see each other. But that wasn't important right now. It was time to get the creature's attention. Link immediately shoved his sword up to the sky. And as it charged with energy, the sound emanating from it was loud enough to catch the glowing creature's attention— just as Link had planned. The Box Ghost turned abruptly around and his eyes narrowed when he spied the stranger wielding it.

"I am the Box Ghost!" it proclaimed once again. "You and your tiny stick of shininess will tremble at my corrugated cardboard fury!"

_Stick?_ Link thought. _Oh, that's IT!_

Without a word, he unleashed the strike. The Box Ghost's eyes widened as the beam of light sped toward him. He dodged just in time, then turned back to the two strangers, pointing at them accusingly.

"Your shiny stick of power is still no match..." He stopped, hearing an odd chime come suddenly from behind him. He turned in time to see the odd cube, which the creature with the stick managed to hit instead of him, shoot up into the heaves and out of sight. He stared for a long moment, dumbstruck at the sudden disappearance of his prize, then turned back to face the culprits of the theft.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF..." but they had already gone (Fi had predicted only a five percent chance that defeating the ghost would actually be of any use to the quest). He looked around for a moment and shouted one final "BEWARE!" before sighing in resignation and floating off to find a portal back to the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Izzy: Huh? HUH? What did you guys think?

Phyllis: Never call the Master Sword a stick. It makes Link...unhappy. As always, constructive criticism is welcome and encouaged! By the by, if you have any ideas for other characters to pit against each other, do let us know. We have some ideas in mind, but if an idea gets enough attention, more than likely we shall look into it!

Izzy: Please! Review! We like reviews!

Phyllis: Gees, pushy much? Seriously, though, we would love to hear your comments.

Izzy: ^-^ Next up, Danny and Navi!


End file.
